Something Happened
by rosepetals98
Summary: After The Last Guardian, Artemis has a bit of trouble recalling certain events. He asks Holly to help him remember using an unorthodox method.


A/N: I just finished _The Last Guardian_! Amazing, like they always are, but the ending just left me wanting so much more. Why must this be the final book-.- Anyway, this is just a cute little fluffy one-shot. Enjoy!  
-

"Tell me about the time paradox, again," Artemis pleaded as Holly sat by his bedside.  
"I already told you everything," Holly protested, not at all guilty with the lie.  
It had been weeks since Artemis had come back to life, and although he was healthy and alive, his clone of a body was still weak and his memory was slightly shaky. With the help of Foaly and Butler, Holly had narrated all their adventures with the great Artemis Fowl, and he had remembered most of it with no trouble. Except for one small detail.  
"Tell me again," he insisted stubbornly. Holly narrowed her eyes. The Mud Boy might have saved the world, died, then come back, but at the end of the day, he was still his pigheaded old self.  
She sighed. "Once upon a time, your mother got really sick. The only cure was in a lemur that you had killed when you were small. Turns out our pal Opal was the source of the trouble. Opal went bye-bye, and everything was well. Good enough?"  
Artemis shut his eyes tightly. "I just can't remember it for some reason."  
The elfin captain's jaw tightened. "What else do you need to know?"  
"I don't know, Holly. Are you sure nothing else happened? Nothing emotionally stressful?" he inquired earnestly.  
"Artemis, your mom almost died, I think that constitutes as emotionally stressful."  
The genius rolled his eyes. "I obviously meant something other than that. There was something else. Something emotionally impacting, not necessarily in a stressful way." He eyed the auburn-haired elf.  
Holly grimaced. So she and Artemis had kissed, so what? Why couldn't he remember without that particular event? She had tried to forget it enough as it was. Her complete lack of control on her hormones had been embarrassing.  
Artemis narrowed his now dark blue eyes. "Something...happened," he guessed, glancing at her fidgeting figure and twiddling thumbs.  
Holly looked up guiltily. "Nope. Nothing at all," she said resolutely. "You must be losing it, Mud Boy."  
"Please, Holly, I never 'lose it'," Artemis said dismissively. "You know I'll find out eventually," he informed her confidently.  
The elf's pretty features were shaped in a scowl. "Go ahead and try, Mud Boy, I doubt you will," she challenged.  
Artemis dropped his smirk. He reached and clasped her small hand in his. "Please, Holly? Please tell me what happened," he wheedled softly.  
The usually strong, obstinate captain wavered for a second. She exhaled exasperatedly.  
"Fine."  
Artemis still held onto her hand as she bit her lip. His hands were really warm. And soothing.  
"Well," she said hesitantly, "we kissed."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Did we?"  
She nodded mutely.  
He let go of her hand and looked at the ceiling of his bedroom thoughtfully. Holly's cold fingers missed the absence of his hand.  
"Look, Artemis, we had agreed it was nothing, just a lapse in judgement," she interjected feebly.  
"Holly, can I ask a favor of you?" the prodigy asked quietly.  
She nodded. "Anything."  
"I-I still can't remember everything, and I think if you kiss me, it might help," he said quickly, his eyes averted.  
Holly's hazel and blue eyes widened. "W-What?" she stuttered in disbelief.  
Artemis eyed her beseechingly.  
She rolled her eyes. "Gods, I do so much for you, Mud Boy."  
He grinned in an uncharacteristically charming smile and sat up to face her. Holly moved slightly closer and leaned over to Artemis, pressing her lips against his.  
Suddenly, dots connected in Artemis' head like a row of dominoes. Flashes behind his eyes of his whole life leaped to the surface of his mind. He remembered everything in clear detail, when before it had been foggy. He remembered the kidnapping, Opal, his mother and father, the underground world, and Holly. Holly. His very best and closest friend, with maybe an exception with Butler, but nevertheless one of his greatest friends. His beautiful, brave best friend.  
Artemis opened his eyes and saw Holly's mismatched eyes staring back at him worriedly. Strands of auburn hair grazed her eyebrows and her cute cupid's bow lips were framed by her slender elfin face.  
"You okay, Arty?" she asked anxiously.  
He nodded mutely. He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Holly, that helped a lot," he said sincerely.  
"Do you remember everything now?"  
"Yes. Everything."  
She smiled in relief. "Good. It's better to have good-memories Artemis."  
"Holly, I do remember it all," he blurted.  
Her eyebrows furrowed. "I know, Arty, you just told me."  
He shook his head, his slightly longer dark hair shaking as well. "Not just remember, I know it so well now. Everything is clear."  
"I hear you, Mud Boy," she replied hesitantly. "What do you mean 'you know it so well now'"?  
His eyes, so blue they were almost black, met hers. Her one dark ocean eye and the other beautiful autumn green-brown one.  
He swallowed. "I love you, Holly," he said softly. One of his hands hesitantly strayed, playing with a strand of chin length hair near her ear.  
Holly was still, her gaze inscrutable. Silence fill the room. Then, "Come here, you stupid Mud Boy," she said, her voice rough.  
Artemis smiled, trailing his long fingers below her chin and closing his mouth over hers. Holly tugged on his dark hair and slowly eased her tongue into his mouth. Artemis felt lightheaded. He was kissing Holly. Holly, his hostage. Holly, the brave captain. Holly, his friend. Holly, Holly, Holly.  
She tasted sweet and pure, laced with an almost metallic, steely taste. She smelled piney and earthy. Artemis' closed eyes twitched as he threaded his hands through her silky, red-brown locks.  
They pulled apart after a while,breathing deeply.  
"Artemis?" Holly said, a little out of breath.  
Artemis' eyes were nearly black. "Holly?" he replied breathily.  
She smiled unabashedly at him. "I love you, too."  
"I know."  
Holly rolled her eyes and threw his pillow which landed squarely on his face.  
Shocked, he gaped. "Holly!"  
"That's what you get for being so cocky, Arty," she informed him, grabbing the pillow before he could try to exact revenge.  
He narrowed his eyes, up for the challenge.  
-

A/N: Meh, ending was weak. So was title. -.- Oh, well. Review, please:)


End file.
